Generally, a connector, which has a water-proof function, is provided with a sealing member. When the connector is mated with a mating connector, the sealing member is sandwiched by a housing of the connector and a housing (mating housing) of the mating connector so as to fill a gap between the housing of the connector and the housing of the mating connector.
For example, the connector provided with the aforementioned sealing member is disclosed in Patent Document 1. As shown in FIG. 11, the connector of Patent Document 1 has a retainer attached to a mating side of a housing, and a sealing member attached between a rear wall of the housing and the retainer. The retainer of the connector of Patent Document 1 regulates a forward movement of the sealing member.